


Future Proof

by bluflamingo



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/pseuds/bluflamingo
Summary: Cam, Evan and John, planning for their future.





	Future Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/gifts).



> I couldn't quite manage fluffy slice-of-life curtain fic in canon, but this is sort of pre-curtain fic :)

Future Proof

"Oh, fuck," Evan groaned. His thighs gave out, and he sank all the way down, taking Cam's cock deep inside himself, fisting his hands into the sheets so he wouldn't leave bruises on anyone.

It was always intense like this, Cam spread out under him, letting Evan take what he wanted, but it had been nearly a year on Atlantis this time, where Evan didn't sleep with anyone, and this was –

A hand cupped his cheek, turning him into a deep kiss. Evan closed his eyes, listened to the pleased, happy noise Cam made, just let the feel of Cam inside him and John kissing him sink into his bones.

"If you're just gonna sit there," Cam said eventually, the smile evident in his voice. John and Evan managed to keep kissing a moment longer, before Evan started laughing and John pulled away, rolling his eyes at both of them.

"I don't know why I miss you when we're away," John grumbled. Since he was still flushed and clearly post-coital, even in pajama pants and Evan's Falcons T-shirt, Evan pretty much ignored the comment.

Cam, because he was evil wrapped up in Southern charm and a gorgeous smile, rolled his hips slowly, making Evan see stars. "I think that's why you miss me," he told John. "Or did you already forget the last few minutes?"

John blushed, which meant Evan had to kiss him again, brushing his mouth over the flush staining his cheeks, nudging at John's hairline with his nose in a silent _love you_. It hadn't been awkward in ages, the way John only ever relaxed enough to be fucked when Cam was the one doing it, but a reminder that it was still fine never hurt. "I might have forgotten," Evan said. "Show me?"

"I was just waiting for you, sweetheart." That was fair – Evan, stumbling his way into Cam's apartment earlier, had promised to _ride you till you forget your own name, you want that?_ and was, metaphorically at least, lying down on the job. 

He shifted, getting used to the feel of being filled up again after so long with nothing at all, watching how Cam's gaze went heavy and sleepy with the movement. John edged his way between Evan and the footboard, thighs bracketing Evan's, chin resting on Evan's shoulder, as his hand worked slowly down Evan's stomach to cup his aching cock. "Yeah?" John asked, right in Evan's ear.

"Yeah," Evan breathed, ignoring the risk that he'd headbutt John in a moment of lost control. John didn't usually want to be close the whole time, but they'd still done this enough for the two of them to know how to move together, John's left hand resting lightly on Evan's waist as he lifted just high enough to feel the head of Cam's cock against his rim, sank back down to make him and Cam both moan at the pressure and friction. 

"You gonna last?" Cam's hips were twitching under Evan, the familiar way they did when he wanted to move and had to remind himself that it wouldn't be worth the pain, especially after already having John, the two of them curled on their sides as they rocked together. "Give me your hands."

Evan gave him one hand, fingers interlocking and holding on, brought his other hand up to rest on Cam's chest for some desperately needed balance. Cam covered it with his own, not holding on, just resting there, letting Evan feel how he tensed and relaxed with Evan's movements. 

"He's close," John said, still right in Evan's ear, for all that Evan knew John would be looking at Cam. "Maybe really close, hmm?" He rubbed his thumb over the head of Evan's cock right as Evan sank down onto Cam again, the combination like an electric shock right to Evan's spine.

"Yeah," he managed, breath stuttering. "Yeah, close, fuck."

"Me, too." Cam's hands tightened for a moment. "Don't stop."

There was something in his eyes when Evan looked, getting close to the kind of desperation that hit Cam sometimes, when he was right on the edge of coming and wasn't sure he was going to be able to. "I've got you," Evan said softly, squeezing his hand in return. "Just let it go, come on, I've got you…"

He went faster, John matching it as he jerked Evan off, breath coming harsh in Evan's ear, Cam's hands so tight on Evan's that he'd feel it in his bones for days, Cam breathing hard enough to sound like he was crying, and then every muscle in Cam's body went tense. It was more than enough to tip Evan over the edge after him, fucking himself on Cam's cock as his orgasm rushed through him.

He came back to himself a moment later, slumped over with most of his weight on the hand resting on Cam's chest. "Sorry," he gasped out. 

Cam was still shuddering under him, and his eyes actually rolled back in his head when Evan tried to push himself upright again. "Give me a minute, fuck." He didn't open his eyes, just kept one hand tangled in Evan's, reaching out blindly with the other until John took it, awkwardly, with the hand he'd just used to bring Evan off. 

Evan laughed, couldn't help it, making Cam moan. "Fuck, that's it, get off me, that's too much."

Well, he probably had a point; having someone fidget on your over-sensitive cock couldn't be much fun. Evan climbed off as carefully as he could, still weak-kneed from his orgasm, and let himself flop down next to Cam, head resting on his chest. Cam brought the hand that had been holding Evan's up to pet at his hair a little, the two of them still catching their breath. 

"John?" Cam said after a minute in which Evan hadn't noticed that he'd closed his own eyes.

"Still here," John said quietly. He sounded like he was sitting at the foot of the bed, maybe, and then a hand ghosted over Evan's bare ankle in confirmation. "D'you want some water?"

"Uh-uh." Cam moved a little, then settled. "Just stay here for a bit?"

"Yeah," John said, still quiet, his hand brushing Evan's ankle again. That was nice, knowing that John was there, even if he wasn't cuddled up with them. It beat the way things had been in the beginning, when John had retreated to the bathroom and not come out until Evan and Cam got out of bed, too uncomfortable with that level of touch to even watch it happening. Sure, it would have been nice to have John curled between him and Cam, somewhere they could keep him safe for real, but there was something more true to them about this arrangement. Evan couldn't really imagine a John who wanted to cuddle up after sex, and the idea of him doing it and hating it was even worse.

"Don't fall asleep," Cam said. "Dinner's in the crockpot."

"Hmm," Evan agreed, snuggling closer. He was getting chilly, now that they weren't moving, which meant Cam was probably on the way to freezing and would insist on getting up in the next five minutes. Evan had to get his cuddles where he could.

He let his mind drift for a bit, mostly just thinking about how nice it was to all be together again. He'd thought, when they'd brought Atlantis to Earth, that maybe things would change somehow, but that had been two years ago, and the only change was that Cam, now mostly based in DC, was even more difficult to get to than he had been at Cheyenne Mountain. 

Cam, though, was the pivot point that the whole thing worked around: he and John had known each other for what sometimes felt to Evan, meeting them years later, like their entire lives, friends and lovers and comrades, the kind of relationship that adjusted to circumstances so naturally it was barely noticeable. Evan and Cam definitely didn't have that – their relationship had started with an intense one night stand and softened out from there – but Evan sometimes thought it was the only thing that would have worked to bring the three of them into a _three-if-them_. He and John on their own sure couldn't have done it; for all that they worked together running Atlantis' military like a dream by now, they were the kind of disaster that relationship advice columns were made of when they tried to be in a relationship without Cam around. 

It sucked, a little, that even after the repeal, Evan and John could only be friends on Atlantis, and somewhat distant friends at that, but it was worth it for the days on Earth when they fit together again.

Cam chivvied them out of bed and Evan into the shower right around the time Evan actually was falling asleep, but made up for it by having hot chocolate ready and bread in the oven when Evan made it to the kitchen. Evan took his mug gratefully, nudging his chair close enough to lean against Cam as the three of them settled at the kitchen table. 

The sun had gone down while they'd been in bed, and Cam had blackout quality curtains in all the windows, so the kitchen was a warm bubble of light, the outside world kept firmly at bay. John had added one of Cam's USAF hoodies to his pajamas, and was curled into it slightly, sleeves pulled most of the way over his hands as they cradled the thick white mug he always used. Cam, like Evan, had changed back into sweats, though in Cam's case it was probably partially therapeutic, since he had a bottle of pills on the table in front of him, his cane leaning just inside the doorway.

"Your hair's still damp," Cam said, smoothing it away from Evan's face. Evan nodded, mostly just as an excuse to rub his hair against Cam's cheek. Cam swatted at him in return. "And after I cooked for you."

"Because you wouldn't have bothered if we weren't here?" John asked. "How many boxes of cookies did you send for Christmas again?"

Everyone winced slightly at that: John had finally gotten his turn at Christmas leave on Earth last year, only to wind up spending it as a hostage of a renegade Genii faction who'd broken his arm in so many places that Jennifer still wouldn't sign off on him firing any weapons almost four months later. 

"Everyone likes cookies at Christmas," Cam said, mostly sounding like he wasn't remembering spending Christmas alone in his apartment, not knowing if John was alive or not. Evan could relate: Woolsey had refused to let him on the rescue mission, so he'd had to spend Christmas on Atlantis trying not to look like he was sure this would be the one that John didn't come back from. 

"Sorry," John said quietly, the way he always did when it came up. If he'd been anyone else, Evan would have taken his hand, but John was radiating _don't touch me_ vibes so hard they could probably feel them at the White House. Evan squeezed Cam's hand instead. 

"So," John said, just as the silence started feeling genuinely awkward, looking intently at the surface of his hot chocolate. "Landry cornered me before we left the SGC."

He didn't look upset about it, exactly, but Evan braced himself anyway. Landry and John got along with each other a lot better after the six months that Atlantis spent parked in San Francisco Bay, but they still didn't exactly like each other, and with both Cam and O'Neill in Washington, they'd also lost the two people who buffered the worst of their negative interactions. 

"He asked me if I thought you were ready to take full responsibility as the military leader for Atlantis."

Evan, who'd been expecting it to be a budget-related lecture, choked on his hot chocolate. "What?" he asked when he could breathe again.

John shrugged. "You must have noticed how much more you're doing since you made Lieutenant Colonel."

Evan had, of course, but his promotion wasn't even a year old. A year in which Dr McKay had nearly been turned into a Wraith, Teyla and Ronon had left Atlantis with the team setting up an Atlantis outpost in the half-destroyed city they'd found on P3X 478, and John had been captured and nearly killed. Evan had figured it was mostly circumstances. "What about you?"

John tipped his head, clearly looking at Cam. When Evan turned to look as well, Cam's expression was aggressively neutral, and he wasn't meeting anyone's eyes. "You know something," Evan said, fighting not to make it sound like an accusation. 

Cam must have heard it anyway, because he looked at Evan. "I don't, I swear. I've heard something that's starting to make more sense now, but I didn't even think it meant anything until right now."

"Landry wants to bring Cam back to the Mountain," John said. "He's looking at retiring in the next five years, and Cam's going to be up for promotion around then."

They both looked at Evan like that answered the question. "And?" Evan asked, since it didn't.

"And O'Neill wants John to take over my post here."

"That's…" Evan didn't know what that was. Cam's post was mostly a political/diplomatic one, running interference between the SGC and the regular armed forces, and acting as O'Neill's eyes, ears and emissary. It wasn't like John couldn't do it – he'd learned diplomacy from Woolsey over the years, even when he hadn't necessarily wanted to, bolting it onto his upbringing in a way that worked surprisingly well. It was just – "Landry's on board with that?"

Cam and John shared another look. "He's not _not_ on board with it," Cam said.

"He'd rather have me in Washington than at the Mountain," John said. He sighed, putting his mug down. "If I stay on Atlantis, you'll have to leave – there's no argument to be made for both of us staying. I've got maybe another two years out there before I make colonel and get pulled back anyway, and who knows who they'd send out in my place."

"Or where you'd end up," Cam added pointedly. Evan wasn't surprised when John just shrugged that off; as far as Evan could tell, he would have served out his time in Antarctica if he'd had to, and probably taken it as one of those things that you just lived with in the Air Force.

"This way, you get to stay, Cam gets to lead the SGC, and O'Neill's on my side." John shrugged again. "It makes sense for someone from Atlantis or an SG team to be out here. It might as well be me."

It was a sign of how much things had changed – how much John had changed – in the last few years, from someone who wouldn't give up Atlantis for anything other than blood to someone who could sit in Cam's kitchen and rationally lay out why it was the right decision, for all three of them.

"You're sending me back by myself," Evan said, trying to imagine it. He wasn't going to lie about how much he wanted the job, maybe even more than he'd wanted the promotion, but Atlantis had been John's for the better part of a decade, practically from the very first day of the expedition. And Evan had always been out there with John, could barely get his head around the idea of that changing.

"I'd come back for the transition period." John sounded like it was already decided, or at least like he'd already made the decision. "And hopefully Cam would let me take over this place."

"You just want an excuse not to go furniture shopping," Can teased, just as easy in the decision as John.

Well, and wouldn't Evan be in his place, scant months after John's latest near-death experience, and offered the chance to have one of his partners on the same planet as him? Evan could imagine that easily enough: not having to worry about whether John was just late back from a mission or was already chained up in some off-world prison. Knowing that he and Cam were safe on Earth, that they had each other in a way that Evan and John never could, and that none of them could if Evan got posted who knew where on Earth, probably no longer even part of the Stargate programme. 

Being the only one of them on Atlantis would be weird, no question, but… There was something really damn appealing about the idea of getting to come home to both of them. 

"You still with us?" Cam asked.

Evan met his eyes; looked across at John and the poor job he was doing of concealing his hope. "Yeah," he said. "I'm with you."


End file.
